Take me to Heaven
by WolfsbaneStorm5023
Summary: Draco catches Harry in the showers, and a combination of heartfelt confessions and a session of mind blowing sex changes their dynamics a bit. But Draco still has a mission. Can Harry save him, not only from the dark Lord, but from himself as well? Roleplay with AimlessNovelist. Redub of sixth year.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NONE OF THE THINGS IN THE THING.**

Harry sighed and stretched as he stretched and shed his robes and stepped into the shower. He normally waited until everyone left to shower alone. He wasn't shy, nor unconfident. He just enjoyed the comfort of knowing there were no eyes on him. He washed himself quickly, not expecting anyone to be there when he finished. He stepped out, reaching for a towel, and froze in place, eyes wide when he saw the last person he wanted to see.

Draco had come in later than normal, having stayed back to polish his broom and feel sorry for himself. It was hard, seeing the smug look on Potter's face when Slytherin lost - to any house, not just to Gryffindor. Especially since he'd lusting after him for three solid years, and been in love with him for even longer. He entered the room to the sound of a single shower still running. Not really caring who saw, he began to strip. He was halfway through removing his shirt when the green-eyed teen stepped into the room. Draco froze.

Harry opened his mouth, but found himself unable to speak. He fumbled, unable to take his eyes off the Slytherin in front of him. His mind screamed to grab the towel, but he couldn't do much besides stare, knowing the blonde was getting an eye full.

It took Draco a total of seventeen seconds to realize he was staring. Here stood Harry Potter, in all his naked, well-toned glory, and his mind instantly turned to mush. When he regained coherent thought, he took five long strides, stood in front of the gorgeous brunette, and mashed their lips together hungrily. Harry took a sharp breath, eyes widening when he kissed him. He hesitated only a split second before groaning loudly, melting into the blonde's arms and kissing back with need. The blonde shivered when he heard the groan, pulling the slightly shorter male into a stall and holding him against the wall, running his tongue over his lower lip. Harry felt a tremor move up his spine as he parted his lips happily to allow him entrance. Draco grinned at Harry's easy compliance, his hands resting on the Chosen One's hips.

"Never took you for such an easy sub, Potter." He teased. Harry panted gently, giving him a challenging look.

"Would you rather I bite your tongue?" He smirked, cheeks pink.

"I'm not sure if that was a threat or an offer." He returned, nipping the brunette's lower lip. Harry moaned quietly at the small bite, murmuring,

"Take it as whatever you want." The blonde chuckled seductively, one hand sliding down and squeezing Harry's arse.

"Don't tempt me."

Harry shuddered, pressing back against the wandering hand. "I want you..." he told him lowly, arousal lacing his tone. Draco moaned at the words, latching to Harry's pulse point and sucking harshly.

"Then you'll have me."

Harry moaned, trying to hold in the pleased sound as he tilted his head to allow Draco better access. The noise went straight to Draco's groin, and he rutted against Harry, his knuckles hitting the ceramic tiles of the cubicle. Harry groaned lightly, arms around Draco's neck to keep him on his feet. Grinding his leg against Draco's cock, he could tell they were both getting hard. The blonde let out a pleased shout, pushing harder against Harry before reaching down, fingertips running over the somewhat hard member with a grin. Harry choked out a cry, face flushed as he thrust into the hand.

"Please!"

"Isn't this a sight?" He asked teasingly, kissing and nipping down Harry's chest, "the Gryffindor Golden boy begging for me. Never would have seen this coming." Harry panted hotly, and in retaliation for the teasing, decided to do some of his own.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, I don't know what I was thinking. Let's just forget this ever happened. I'll be going now." He replied coolly, trying to step around him and leave.

"With a hard on like this?" He arched a brow, his hand tightening on the now full erection, "Only if you plan to stop in a broom cupboard for a wank." Pushing Harry back against the wall, he gently tongued his navel. Harry shuddered, New sounds bubbling through his kiss-reddened lips. "Just let me take care of it.."

"Bloody... hnng.." he thrust his hips, his prick desperate for attention. Draco grinned, kissing around the base of the large clock in his hand. His fingers began to move to the tip at a painfully slow pace. Harry's fingers dug into the wall, thrusting once more. He wished the Slytherin between his legs would stop teasing; he wanted him so badly, his cock ached for him. Draco grinned at the needy look on Harry's face, finally relenting. With quick movements, he gripped the golden boy's hips, taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

Harry's mouth fell open as he gave a shout, hands immediately tangling in the golden locks, tousling the slicked back style. It had been a long time since he was anywhere near this aroused. Humming softly onto the long dick, Draco's hand wandered up, pressing two fingers to Harry's lower lip.

"Suck." He demanded, slightly muffled by the cock in his mouth. Harry smirked, managing to hold his composure as he sealed his mouth shut. Why not make him work for it a bit? Draco smirked at the denial, pulling off the engorged prick and blowing cool air over the wet tip, not breaking eye contact as he did so. Harry shivered at the cold breath, but held firm, not parting his lips, his eyes defiant yet dark with lust. When the cold air hit him again, he took a sharp breath through his nose, eyes wide as he fought to contain himself. He met the grey eyes, cock twitching, mouth still closed.

Deciding to be clever, Draco gave the tip a soft lick, purposely getting some on his face as he tasted the precome beading there. Still watching Harry's face, he licked the whitish substance from his lip and hummed his approval.

Harry moaned, trying to keep himself together, but when he heard the hum, the thought that he had caused Draco to make a noise like that made him groan louder, his lips parting.

"Success." The blonde muttered, pressing his fingers between the soft lips as he took the cock back into his mouth, sinking a bit lower on the length. Harry made a guttural noise around the elegant fingers, sucking them like a cock, running his tongue over them and humming softly. Draco smiled at the sound, sucking on the prick while his free hand moved lower, giving his testicles a sharp tug. Harry gave a needy thrust, feeling his orgasm nearing.

Draco grinned, willingly taking the rest of Harry's prick down his throat. Pulling his fingers from between Harry's lips, he brought them down and pressed them into the opening, noting how tight it was.

"This is your first time, isn't it Potter?" Harry gasped, biting his lip and fighting to stay upright.

"Nng.. I think you know the answer to that, Malfoy." He managed, looking down and pushing against the wall, searching for friction. He smiled, giving Harry half a second to adjust before pumping his fingers, loosening the hole. He released the member, watching it bob in midair for a moment before kissing his way back up his chest.

"Then I'm honoured." He replied, kissing him passionately and hitching one of Harry's legs on his hip. Harry moaned deeply against his lips, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and kissing back hungrily. Reaching down, he ran a hand down Draco's engorged cock teasingly. Draco gave a grunt, trying to hold in the noise as he took his own length in hand, fingers brushing Harry's as he pushed the tip inside the still tight entrance.

Harry bit his lip, shaking a bit and trying to relax. He knew it would hurt at first, but he was having trouble making it easier on himself. Running his pale hands up Harry's back and arms, Draco allowed him a moment to adjust to the penetration, pressing gentle lips on his neck and jawline. Harry panted softly, eyes closed as he relaxed his body. Lips parted, he tilted his head to the side and pressed his member on Draco's smooth, well-defined stomach.

Draco moaned quietly at the action, his hand coming around to pump the hard cock offered on his abdomen. Slowly, he began to push further into the brunette, continuing to kiss him lovingly. Harry whimpered against the soft yet firm lips, pressing into the hand as he relaxed. The blonde sighed, buried to the hilt in Harry. Pulling out slightly, he thrust back in, still kissing along his shoulders.

"Anyone ever mention how fucking gorgeous you are to your face?" Harry moaned softly, biting his lip and blushing harder at the words. Protesting breathlessly, he replied,

"I'm... not gorgeous..."

"I beg to differ." He breathed into his ear, giving another small thrust. "Have you looked in a bloody mirror lately? You've got half the school lusting after you, and the other half questioning their sexualities." He informed him, pressing a kiss to his temple. Harry's moans became breathier as he leaned his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Wh-what about you?"

"What _about _me?" He smirked, running his fingers through dark locks. "Good looking, yes. But I've got nothing on the Gryffindor Adonis."

Harry gasped at a particularly deep thrust, speaking into Draco's ear, "You're much better than I am, if you ask me..."

"That's kind, but completely wrong." He replied, picking Harry's other leg up so he straddled him. Harry cried out in pleasure, gripping his shoulders and pulling his legs tighter around him. Leaning back on the opposite wall, the blonde continued to hit the same spot, one hand on his hip and the other tangled in his hair. "You are so beautiful, especially when you're like this." He smiled, referring to the sweating, moaning mess in his arms.

Harry moaned loudly, holding himself against the Slytherin and panting, "Draco- Merlin! H-harder! Faster, please! You are /so/ b-beautiful..." he whimpered, pulling him closer. Draco grinned, adding more speed and force to the motions. Harry panted, kissing his ear gently. "You're so gorgeous... perfect..."

"I think you're confused." He groaned, his hand wrapping around his lover's cock. "I'm far from perfect. _You_, on the other hand..." he smirked, kissing him again.

"Draco, you are so perfect." He informed the other, "I love you."

Draco drew in a sharp breath. He couldn't mean that. It had to be the lust talking, his mind clouded with the pleasure he was receiving.

"I don't believe you."

"I love you." He insisted with a growl. Shaking his head, Draco pressed another kiss to the ravenette's lips, nipping as he moved inside the chosen one.

"Say it later, when you've come to your senses. I'll believe it then."

Harry groaned, cock leaking on Draco's stomach. "More, please!" He begged, scratching his back, kissbitten lips parted. Draco groaned, pulling on hair and prick as his thrusts became erratic. Dragging Harry down for another kiss, he came, filling the Gryffindor with his hot seed.

"Draco!" Harry's cock jerked, come splattering over his chest as he cried out. He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. Draco barely managed to withhold his cries, releasing long moans as he slid down the tiles, still buried in his new lover.

"_Harry_.." he breathed, his tone awestruck and laced with both lust and love. Harry kissed him lazily, sitting half in his lap as his member softened. Draco kissed back, tired yet passionate. The vague question of time came to his mind, but he ignored it, wordlessly summoning his wand and casting a cleaning charm.

"Thank you." Harry breathed, leaning on him and letting his eyes close.

"My pleasure." He replied, pulling and holding him close. Harry looked up at him, dragging his tongue over his lips.

"When can we do this again?"

"Eager one, aren't you?" He teased, running his hands through his dark hair. "I suppose we could meet back here after class tomorrow." Harry smiled, kissing his nose.

"I'm coherent now." He whispered, feeling his heart rise in his chest. "I love you." Draco hid the overwhelming joy he felt with a soft smile.

"Would you believe me if I said the feeling's mutual?"

"I might. If you somehow prove it to me."

"Oh?" He grinned, "And how might I go about doing that?"

"Go out with me. On a date." He replied, eyes hopeful.

"Rosmerta's pub. Tomorrow around, say, seven?" He asked cautiously. Nervously. He was never nervous! And yet...

Harry blushed, suddenly feeling shy and rather self-concious. "Yes. I'm looking forward to it." He replied, leaning in so their foreheads touched. Draco smiled, continuing to run his fingers through the Gryffindor's soft, wet hair.

"I meant it, you know." He whispered, "You really are beautiful." Harry's blush darkened and he looked down, avoiding the taller boy's gaze.

"I'm really not."

"But you are." He mumbled sweetly. "That was my first thought in Madame Malkins all those years ago. "Who is that beautiful boy?""

He looked up, eyes wide, pressing an adoring kiss to the blonde's lips. Both teens tried to

"Draco Malfoy, I've been in love with you since third year."

"Second year." He retorted sheepishly, "Took me till fourth to admit it, though." Harry kissed him again.

"I didn't think you _liked_ me, let alone loved... I'd hoped, of course."

"Oh please." He grinned, pinching his chin and kissing him again. "I've liked you since I met you. You fought back against me. No one else did that. I liked it." He admitted, tracing his lover's lips with a long finger. Harry nipped lightly, a small grin on his face.

"And I'll continue to fight."

"Good." He grinned, hauling the pair to their feet. "People will wonder where we are." He stated, biting down on the already reddened pulse point, intent on darkening the mark. Harry gasped, gripping his arms and leaning on cool tiles.

"Mm... love..." Draco smiled, nipping lightly as he ran his hands over the tanned skin.

"Yes...?"

"Mark me." He whispered hotly. "Make sure everyone knows I'm yours." Draco inhaled sharply, eyes widening as he broadened the mark.

"As you wish~" he grinned. Harry smiled as well, hands wandering to the perfectly sculpted arse. Draco chuckled, backing into the hand as he sucked harder, widening the mark. The brunette cried out, tilting his head to give him better access.

Draco pulled away moments later, eyeing the large red welt with a satisfied smirk before meeting his lips again, growling sexily, "Mine..."

Harry sighed, keening at the tone as Draco nuzzled his neck. "Yours." He agreed, "No one else's."

"And don't you forget it." He insisted, pecking his lips again before exiting the cubicle, grabbing his pants as he did so. As Harry passed, he swung the trousers around his waist and pulled him close.

"So... tomorrow at seven?"

"Tomorrow at seven. I'll meet you in the west courtyard." He agreed as they redressed. Harry nodded, pecking his cheek on his way out. He grinned widely, trying to make it back to the dormitories as quietly as possible. His heart pounded in his chest, he was so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still own nothing. Sorry, folks.**

Ron was pacing. Yes, pacing. It was nearly ten, and Harry wasn't back yet. Hermione had brushed it off, suggested he was sneaking around the castle like he did sometimes, but Ron's mind wouldn't quit. When the door shut, the ginger went rigid.

"Harry! Where have you been!?" Harry shook his head, sitting on his bed. Despite the circumstances, he was still smiling.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh yeah?" He asked skeptically, "Try me."

"Look, I... I have to tell you something, but you can't repeat it. I.. I'm in love with Draco. He caught me in the showers and the next thing I know, we're making out and... I had sex with Draco, Ron."

The redhead's face went blank for a moment, then he laughed. "You're right. I don't believe you. Seriously, though, where we're you?"

"Ron, I'm serious."

"You must be joking, Harry. He _hates_ us! His dad is Voldemort's lapdog, and you go and trust him after one shag in the showers?! How can you honestly think he cares about you?!" His voice raised until he was shouting. One of the boys cast a silencing charm around them, much to Harry's relief. The brunette flinched, taking a shaky breath.

"Ron, we love each other. I'm sorry, but... I need you to accept it. You're my best friend."

"Harry, the prat isn't _capable_ of love." He replied sharply. Harry felt a surge of anger and he stood.

"He _l__oves_ me, Ron!"

"You know what? Fine! Have fun getting your heart broken!" He threw up his hands, heading for the door. Harry followed, reaching for his arm.

"Ron, wai-"

"No!" He pulled his wrist out of his reach, glaring down at the shorter boy. "I'm not mad that you're gay, or that you had sex. But _Malfoy?_ Sodding _Malfoy_? You've lost it if you think I'm going to just be okay with that."

Harry put a hand on his shoulder, which was promptly shrugged off. He could feel hurt already welling in his chest. "Ron, _please_."

Ron turned away, wondering if he could make it to the kitchens without being caught. "When you come to your senses, then we'll talk."

Harry pressed on his eyes, trying not to cry. Turning back to the dorm, he slid into bed, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., timeskip ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Draco smiled as he waited for Harry, doing all he could not to bounce in excitement. He was a bit early, but who could blame him? He'd barely kept his eyes off the Gryffindor all day, and now they were going on an actual _d__ate._ Can anyone say "dream come true"? Though he was a bit nervous; Harry's eyes had been red, as if he'd been crying. He'd noticed at breakfast and hadn't had a chance to ask about it all day.

Harry arrived a few minutes before seven, dressed nicely with his usual wire-rimmed glasses and tousled hair. Still upset, by the look of his eyes, though the puffy redness was quickly dissipating. He was smiling, excited for what was to come.

The Slytherin smiled, holding out a hand. "Hey there, beautiful."

Harry blushed deeply, taking the offered hand happily and intertwining their fingers.

"Sod off. I'm not beautiful." He murmured, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Still on about that, are you?" He asked, pulling Harry close as they started walking. After a while, he leaned down to whisper, concern in his voice, "Are you alright, love?" Harry winced and bit his lip.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." He replied, forcing a smile.

Draco could tell something was off. Releasing his hand, he wrapped it around his Gryffindor's waist. "You don't have to lie to me, you know."

Harry paused, glancing up at him and sniffling, throwing his arms around Draco and burying his face in his shoulder. Taken aback, Draco stopped walking and returned the embrace, rubbing his back comfortingly. "Hey, it's alright." He promised. "Come on, love. What's wrong?"

"Tell me this is real. That you're not playing some prank on me. Tell me you love me."

"Harry, what's this about?"

"I told Ron. About last night. He got mad and said some things. Said you were incapable of love. That you couldn't care about me." He muttered shaking, near tears. Draco frowned, holding Harry tightly against him.

"Harry, I've never been more honest with anyone than I was with you last night. I've never loved anyone like I do you." He swore, running his fingers through his hair. Harry nodded, still hugging him tightly.

"I love you, too. How did I get so lucky?"

"Oh please. I'm a curse in well-fitted pants." He grinned, kissing Harry lightly on the forehead. "I'm the lucky one here." Still holding his waist in one arm, the blonde traced his finger gently over Harry's lips. Harry kissed him sweetly, fingers tangling in his hair. Kissing back chastly, Draco glanced back at the castle. "D'you want to head back? We can do this another time."

Harry blushed, nodding. "Yes. I'm sorry. We can do it this weekend. Spend the whole day together."

"It's fine." He assured. "The whole day sounds better anyway. We can meet up after breakfast and just wander around." He glanced up, noting a distant patch of orange beside a brown bush. "We're not alone." He muttered, nodding to the pair. Harry followed his line of sight, squeezing his hand and looking away.

"Just keep walking. I'll talk to them later." Draco nodded, giving the pair a smirk before pulling Harry up against him and into a hard, passionate kiss. Harry blushed deeply, shy, but he kissed back just as sensualy. The blonde grinned, wrapping both arms around the boy and spinning him around, not breaking the kiss.

Harry gasped against his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. Both boys could practically hear the steam pouring out of Weasley's ears, and Draco set him down. "Maybe we should head back now."

Harry grinned, a bit breathless as he squeezed his hand. "Yeah."

Still smiling, he pecked his lips once more and they started back to the castle. Unable to help himself, Harry turned to meet Ron's eyes, not sure what he would see.

Weasley looked fierce, angry, and hurt. Hermione, positioned faithfully next to him, looked more concerned than angry. Harry blushed, turning away and gripping the Slytherin's hand tighter. Draco grinned, pulling him closer.

Dinner had already started when they got back. Granger and Weasley weren't there yet, but Draco was sure Harry had other friends to sit with. Pecking him on the temple, he gently released the warm hand, receiving a few stares and shocked gasps. "Good luck, Love."

"Save a seat." He asked, "Just in case."

"Promise." He forced a grin, heading to Slytherin table. Harry nodded and sat with the other Gryffindors, swallowing when Ron entered.

Ron scowled when he saw Harry at their normal spot. Hermione, on the other hand, smiled at the bespectacled boy, breezing past Ron to join him. The freckled one knew there would be no arguments and followed, not meeting the Chosen One's eyes.

"Hello, Harry." The witch greeted, smiling at him as she took the seat beside him. Harry grinned a bit at her.

"Hey, 'Mione... Hey, Ron." He greeted nervously, glancing at the red-haired wizard across from her. The ginger hummed noncommittally, not looking up from his already-filling plate. Hermione frowned, giving Harry an apologetic look.

"Harry... Ron's tried to explain the situation to me, but I'd like to hear your side of it." She asked, noting Draco watching warily from across the room.

Harry sighed quietly. "Draco and I... we had sex last night. I've liked him for years, and somehow, he felt the same..." he explained carefully. Hermione turned to Ron with a pout, smacking the back of his head.

"You told me magic was involved!"

"Thought! I said I _thought_!" he defended, rubbing his head. Harry looked away, a bit flustered.

"There were no spells, or any magic. None that a person can make alone, anyway." Ron groaned. The bushy-haired girl smiled, putting a hand on his.

"I am going to tell you to be careful, simply because of our shared history with him," She warned, "but if he really makes you that happy, then I'm happy for you." Harry grinned, hugging her from the side.

"I'm so glad to hear that! Thanks, Hermione..."

Ron looked pissed but unsurprised. The young witch looked over to meet Draco's steely gaze. The Slytherin was taken aback but softened as she smiled and waved, even going so far as to wave back. "So... how was it?"

Harry blushed, looking down to hide his wide-eyed expression.

"I-it was... bloody fantastic..." he murmured. Ron groaned, but the glare from Hermione solidified his lack of commentary. The witch chuckled and continued,

"And.. he topped, right?" Harry's blush deepened and he nodded with a small smile.

"Yes." He confirmed, "and he was sodding _p__erfect_."

"I didn't just hear that!" Ron shouted, standing and abruptly leaving the table as Hermione squealed.

"I knew it! Luna owes me twenty sickles!" She cheered, pulling the boy into a tight hug. Harry laughed, hugging back before his mirth died. He released her and looked at his food.

"Ron hates me now..."

"He does not hate you. He's just... upset. Their families have a history. He'll come around." She insisted. The chosen one nodded unsurely, picking at his food.

**Hello, everyone! I gotta say, I was surprised how quickly everyone found this. But I'm glad you all did! Sorry for the lack of smut this time around, but there'll be more next chapter, swearsies. Review and tell me what you think?**


End file.
